A multispectral electro-optical imaging system will be developed to collect both conventional and dermatoscopic digital images of pigmented skin lesions. These images will be standardized, calibrated, and suitable for direct inclusion in a lesion reference data base and for telediagnosis. The proposed imaging system will be non-invasive and modular. In addition to lesion information currently available, it will also provide: (l) lesion reflectance sampled with 6-8 narrow-band filters ranging from near UV, through the visible to near IR; and (2) lesion elevation vs. position. The additional information is important both for quantitative monitoring of lesions over time and for accurate lesion classification. The imaging system will include digital image analysis software: (l) to automatically obtain and record lesion properties; (2) to automatically aid in screening skin lesions for malignancies such as melanoma and carcinoma; and (3) to allow interactive image enhancement and analysis as a diagnostic tool for skilled dermatologists. The cost of the new system should be comparable to that of current devices based on three-chip TV cameras. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This imaging system could become standard instrumentation in the offices of dermatologists and health care delivery facilities for screening or monitoring selected dermatologic lesions. It may also be useful to monitor burns and other traumatic injuries to the skin.